


You Could Stay

by erbine99



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbine99/pseuds/erbine99
Summary: After Nolan and the Omec ship have taken off, Berlin looks for an injured Amanda, and finds her with an unlikely companion.





	You Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For @ImmortalRoot on twitter.

When it’s all over, Berlin goes looking for Amanda. She’s not hard to find - the woman can’t leave the infirmary. She looks so small, lying on that cot. For a moment Berlin can’t tell if she’s breathing or not - but then Amanda’s bandaged stomach gently rises and falls and Berlin lets out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

By Amanda’s side is that most unlikely of companions, Stahma Tarr. She’s knitting, in the Castithan way. It’s like slowly building a spiderweb. When Berlin approaches, she puts the knitting down.

“Amanda sleeps,” she says quietly. “But you may stay, if you wish.” Berlin cocks her head. 

“Does she know you’re here?” Berlin asks. 

“She does.” Stahma replies. “I believe we have come to an accord.” Berlin grunts softly and pulls up a chair. They sit in silence for an hour, and Berlin watches the rise and fall, rise and fall of Amanda’s chest. It’s all okay so long as she’s still breathing.

Berlin used to have all the E-rep for a family. Now she has a town full of people where she doesn’t quite fit in and this one woman. This one woman who may or may not survive. This one woman who has the faith of everyone in this town - apparently even Stahma Tarr. 

“I feel like schtako.” moans Amanda. Berlin cracks a smile. Stahma pauses in her knitting. 

“If it helps, you look it too.” says Berlin. She stands up, walks next to Amanda, and refuses to curb the impulse to grab her hand. Amanda squeezes back, weakly.

“You don’t look so great yourself” she replies. 

“You’re gonna be alright, right?” Berlin asks. Amanda lets out a little laugh then grimaces in pain.

“I’ll be just fine.” she says. Behind her knitting, Stahma is smiling. Amanda closes her eyes again, and pulls her hand away from Berlin’s. 

“I should go.” says Berlin.

“You could stay,” Amanda offers quietly. She keeps her eyes closed. Berlin sits back down.


End file.
